The Hiccup Project
by KILLMARA
Summary: Toothless has a lot to learn about humans still. To be more specific, Hiccup. Dealing with how close he feels to him more importantly HOW he feels about him so what better way than to study his rider with observation, planning, gathering information and cannot forget plan of attack. Please Read and review, future Toothless/Hiccup. Beastality. You have been warned.
1. OBSERVATION

(Disclaimer) Hello good readers,

My first time writing a story different from my usual interest but the moment I fell in love with HTTYD, which was a while back dunno why it took me this long to create this story of my own BUT back to the point of course I don't own HTTYD. Oh the joy if I did~ we all know the rights go to so other than that please review (NO hate or DISLIKE reviews, it will include future Toothless/Hiccup pairing. If you do not favor simply click away for others will enjoy. please keep it clean and to yourselves)Enjoy!

KILLMARA~

* * *

** The Hiccup project**

**Chapter 1 : Observation.**

He watched him. His dark green eyes has not left the small human boy since the battle with Red death or when they arrived at the dragon academy first thing in the morning, yet they still continue to follow the boys movements as he tries to get the two headed, sparking fire hazard under control and that wasn't even the worst part he still had the zippleback to deal with. His attempts to reason with the twins are slipping away with the zippleback off to the side repeatedly biting at each other and clouding with gas, his attention is pulled away back to the dragon which if sparked once could very well blow up and roast them all. Not something that would have been much of a reason to be explained to his father and the rest of Berk.

Toothless reacts this time. Seeing the distress creeping onto hiccups face to this situation spiraling out of control, it stirrs his insides making him unhappy to see his human unhappy with the other three not being very much help; Astrid, the pretty much toughest of the rest, trying not to beat the senses into the twins more likely threatening to use them as targets for her own amusement. Fishlegs just remains quiet using his voice as little as possible to calm everyone down though seeing his very few words not helping he just gives up with meatlug beside him and begins singing lullabies, like that is anything but helping the situation. Snotlout is beyond the worst help out of the three. He sits off to the side closer to hookfang laughing at the current dispute encouraging the fight rather than trying to stop it just enjoying the stress being held on hiccup. Toothless, having no other choice, tears his eyes from hiccup for the moment lighting up his mouth and firing allowing the ground to rumble getting everyone's attention including the zippleback which he now has under control with a growl.

Toothless notices now that hiccups back no longer turned towards him seeing that smile, that smile that makes him beautiful and that toothless loves the most. His smile of a 'thank you' towards toothless for calming down the dragon and the rest, he can only smile back at him. The strange feeling toothless isn't familiar with raises questions with himself unsure about what is causing this reaction. When he approaches, toothless sits up straight, waiting for that pat on the head and it comes soon enough enjoying it while he can.

Hiccup smiles more, "Thanks bud. I owe you a fish later alright."

Toothless licks hiccups face in excitement as the others watch then their attention is back on the twins still bickering about something.

"Just admit it! I know it was you, it smells of girl and I know what they smell like" Tuffnut crosses his arms as if he won some kind of award for knowing what girls smell like. Ruffnut just snorts at him.

"As if, you brain dead piece of butt jerky. Like you even know what girls smell like you spent a week without bathing just to smell your own stink" Ruffnut shudders lightly while the others who are still engaged in their conversation respond with a 'ew'.

Tuffnut nods his head with a smile "and it was worth it."

"What was it you two where fighting about anyways"

"She touched my boots." Tuffnut gives a slight duh before getting Astrid's glare

She sighs once and they are drawn to small sound of laughter coming from the direction of toothless and hiccup. Toothless, still licking hiccups face, has both paws down on hiccup holding him on the ground being careful not to crush the boy underneath while enjoying the sound of hiccup laughing from being ticklish but also loving how he is discovering parts of hiccup he never knew and growling in approval.

Hiccup still laughs and thrashes around a bit from toothless continued licking "T-t-toothless..!"

Toothless has the sense of being relaxed now unlike before seeing hiccup unhappy and he still growls with approval. It takes a moment before he stops assaulting hiccup with his tongue and looks up at everyone watching them. For a dragon, toothless still has a lot to learn about human reactions and feelings and so forth so he looks at the others in question before looking down at hiccup who looks embarrassed now. He slowly rises off of hiccup helping him up watching everyone's current but fading away expressions to the position they where in. Astrid looks at them with a hint of disgust in her eyes but she turns away, Tuffnut and Ruffnut watches with disbelief before getting distracted by something else, Fishlegs still singing lullabies to meatlug and Snotlout couldn't careless other than checking himself out in the reflective part of the shields used for training. Hiccup dusts himself off walking over a bit before braking what felt like forever silence.

"So who's hungry" Hiccup says loudly and they react agreeing with him.

"I'm starving, trying to figure out what girls smell like made me hungry" Tuffnut exclaims before pushing Ruffnut getting on the zippleback first.

The rest jumps on their own dragons, taking off to the sky and Hiccup being the last to leave climbs on toothless with a smile giving another pat to his head.

"let's go bud" and they are gone into the sky.

* * *

Later into the night, toothless becomes restless hearing hiccup talking to his father downstairs below him, turning onto side until eventually getting up trailing downstairs hearing their voices more clearly keeping the distance still from their view and watches once again those green eyes never leaving hiccup. Toothless watches hiccups movements and his face watching it change weather hiccup is rolling his eyes at his father's comments or sighing at what he was saying. After an hour of the discussion, hiccup starts to slouch and using the table as a rest to lean against followed by a yawn and the realization the expression and gesture toothless has seen before. '_Tired' _toothless realizes on what hiccup is feeling, how the yawn sneaks up on people even dragons getting desperate wanting to feel the comfort of a bed and slip off to dream land then he is remembering earlier. '_Laughter' _he has seen hiccup laughing before numerous times with his friends and with him, he also couldn't forget how ticklish hiccup was that was surely something to be noted. Getting lost in thought, toothless looks back up at hiccup and starts to approach them until they notice him.

"Toothless? What are you doing awake" Hiccup moves from his rest on the table going over to him and getting the slight nudge from his head.

Stoic turned seeing toothless as well "Looks like someone doesn't want to be alone. Go on to bed son ill see you in the morning"

"Good night dad. Come on bud" Hiccup pat toothless before getting halfway up the stairs only to be almost trampled and knocked backwards by the ram paging night fury in a hurry to get to the room "Woah, what on earth" finally making it to the top hiccup looked at toothless who is waiting so innocently on his bed.

"Toothless your in such a hurry to get to bed. I'm sorry I made you wait then" Hiccup climbs into his own bed smiling at toothless, "Goodnight toothless" Toothless gives a low grunt before hiccup lays down turning off his light. During the hours of the night toothless tosses and switching sides to sleep on until he gives sitting up taking the moment to look around and hearing the small, light snoring of the one in the bed. Toothless listens more before making his way over to hiccup sitting at his bed side and watching his face again, it brings back those memories when hiccup lost his foot to the battle of red death and how he watched him hoping he would wake up. '_Fear' _a word toothless knew already he has seen too many times weather it was with hiccup or not, he has seen fear even on hiccups face from the first time they met. He didn't want to see it again.

Not on Hiccup. Not again.

Toothless fought that pit in his stomach to wake him up. The last time he woke up Hiccup all he got was scolding and no pats on the head for a day, rather depressing for toothless and a quiet whine escaped his mouth before watching him again for a bit seeing the sky starting to light up with morning approaching.

Hiccup tosses a little this time feeling like a heavy sack was placed on him and a sigh escapes his lips, letting his eyes flutter open to the brightness of the sky and thinking to his now awaken mind '_Damn Gobber better not have used my room as a storage unit again' _once his eyes are open, realization hits him in the face along with someone's drool more like _somethings. _Hiccup stares up at toothless who is sitting on him and face not so far from his own just staring down at him now happy he is awake. Hiccups reaction this time was different to toothless instead of the usual good morning he watches hiccup jump and when he does toothless shifts to the side letting hiccups slender body slide out and hit the floor with a thud.

"Ouch. What in Thor's name are you doing toothless!" Hiccup starts to rub where he landed and giving toothless a slight glare. Toothless just watches hiccup again more than likely now not even listening to what he is saying or even trying to understand.

"Earth to toothless" Hiccup just sighs failing to get the dragons attention again just noticing imprints in the bed symbolizing toothless had definitely been _on _hiccup mostly the entire night.

"No that's definitely not creepy, I guess" Hiccup sighed once more taking a note that toothless was still staring and it wasn't just at him, he was staring at _something _which finally made hiccup look himself which was down.

Oh. Dear. Thor.

A scream almost escape from hiccups mouth which was a good thing he held it back it wouldn't have sounded so manly. From his waist down he was nude. Completely exposed for some reason toothless was memorized by it and already awkward as it is it was just making hiccup embarrassed to the point his face is red to the ears. Hiccup struggled trying to move searching for the disappearance of his pants grabbing the blanket first to cover up making toothless jump off of it then seeing his pants slide out from under. With a sigh hiccup reaches for them '_Thank Thor. They must have slipped off when I fell out of the bed' _Hiccup, just inches away before toothless snatches them away with his mouth and sitting on the other side of the bed, head tilt so innocently.

Hiccup just sighs a little and looks at toothless as if he was talking to a puppy "Toothless, it is too early for this. Can I have my pants please?"

Toothless just staring back at him without a budge waiting till hiccup tries to reach for them and just jumps away. Watching slight anger crawling onto hiccups face now as he keeps trying to retrieve his pants only toothless keeps moving away and the chase begins the game of Retrieve the Pants. Downstairs already awake, Stoic looks up curiously to the sounds of wrestling upstairs coming from his sons room.

"What in the name of Thor" Stoic arms himself ready in case someone was trying to kidnap his boy again and kicks the door open making hiccup and toothless freeze in place. Stoic stares in disbelief this time. Over a night fury which was on its back was his son, his very own _flesh and blood _pulling clothing from its mouth..._WITH NO PANTS ON. _Seeing his father standing at the door way and seeing their position, hiccups face already holding a never ending red to his ears. Toothless is drawn away from stoic and to hiccups face, letting go of his pants, studying the red on his face. Unsure of what reaction this was it was still somewhat familiar to toothless, he has seen it on hiccups face before when Astrid kissed him and when he realized his pants where gone. Toothless just watches them back and forth trying to understand what is going on but instead reads hiccups face.

"Dear Thor...What on earth is going on in here! Why are you pant less boy!" Stoic exclaims loudly getting toothless attention again.

"I have a good reason...sort of. It was a misunderstanding dad, We where just...playing a game." Hiccup attempts to pull on his pants trying to explain this extremely awkward scene.

"Oh Thor. Please tell me you weren't..."

"Not like that!" Hiccup finally fully clothed again yelling at his dad's mind which is falling under a _dirty_ category making a thought of how dragons would even have sex with humans appear but he shakes it off as soon as it appears.

Stoic sighs in relief, "Well hurry up downstairs then your food is getting cold"

Hiccup watches Stoic disappear downstairs again and immediately turns to toothless, raising a finger at him and toothless lowers his head at the reaction.

"Bad toothless! You almost got me in trouble for something I didn't even do! Do not do that again" Hiccup says with a cute but angry expression only makes toothless keep his head down. Toothless knows this one. '_Anger_' something tooth hardly sees unless he does something wrong or when snotlout does something, he doesn't mind if it's someone else in fact for some reason he likes when hiccup tries to look angry. He looks so adorable but right now he was mad and at him.

Toothless brings his head back up to hiccup and licks his face over again until the angry expression is gone from his face. With a smile now hiccup scratches under toothless head holding it up as well,

"It is alright bud, I forgive you"

Toothless smiles back before giving another licking to his face "Alright let's go bud. Dad is waiting downstairs" Hiccup turns towards the stairs letting toothless bolt downstairs like an over excited dog going for a walk. He only smiles watching him and following after. Making it to the bottom and his way over to the table sitting down to eating while throwing a fish to toothless who is waiting eagerly for it. After a few minutes the doors kick open to Gobber stomping in with a good morning.

"Good morning you two" Gobber says with a look like he was told a dirty little secret. Hiccup now getting suspicious with Gobbers sudden look

" Good morning, Gobber"

"So Hiccup, any plans for the academy today?"

"I guess. Why?" Hiccup starts getting more suspicious

"Well, you know thought you and toothless where staying in today. You know what I mean, wrestling with each other for the day. With no pants!" Gobber says out loud with a laugh and hiccup chokes on his water, coughing following after.

"How did you-Dad!" Hiccup turns red again and toothless watches still trying to grasp that reaction and how hiccup is feeling. Stoic appears after hearing his name called.

"What is it son"

"You told Gobber about what happened up there!"

"Hm? Oh _that _well yeah"

"From the time it took for me to get down here!"

"It slipped" Stoic says with a small shrug watching hiccup sigh and hand smacking face and resting there, elbow holding it up on the table.

"Don't feel bad Hiccup, we all have urges your still young though your urges are slightly weird with a dragon" Gobber now trying to imagine how that would work.

"We weren't doing THAT, Gobber" Hiccups hand leaving his face for a moment

" Oh well then wrestling half naked isn't bad either. Just make sure your using protection" Gobber says patting hiccups back once before taking the seat next to him. Hiccup just let's his head slide and smack the table once, face down

"Was it something I said?" Gobber shrugs once at Stoic

"I think you just ruined the mind of my son, Gobber" Stoic makes his way over taking the last seat "Don't worry Hiccup, no one else will know about this"

"Ah the famous talk, huh? Don't worry Hiccup, we know all the stuff including the birds and the bees. How everything works. You wanna know how babies are made-" Gobber rambling about 'the talk' is cut off Hiccup interrupts him.

"I DO NOT want to hear that! Toothless let's go!" Hiccup dashes out the door and toothless running after him.

"Guess he doesn't want to hear the 'talk'" Gobber says looking back at Stoic who is glaring at him now and replies by smacking the side of Gobbers head.

* * *

During most of the day, Hiccup avoids going home and stays around the academy or where he and toothless can be alone. Hiccup sits with toothless beside him and sighs about the torture he endured just this morning.

Toothless watches him again quietly not leaving his face.

"So embarrassing, huh toothless at least you don't have to worry about that" Hiccup only sighs more "Like I don't know the 'talk' of course I do! I already know where babies come from and...how they are made. I'm aware of what sexual intercourse is!"

'_Embarrassing_' toothless gathers in the word now that must have been the word he was looking for to explain Hiccups face before when he turned red but he was right. Toothless would never have to worry about being embarrassed not something he would actually feel since he is a dragon. It was unusual though how humans could feel something like embarrassment to toothless it was unusual. The fear of hiccup being distressed again came over on toothless deciding to quickly change it by licking hiccups face again getting a immediate smile from him.

"It's alright bud. I'm alright" Hiccup says giving a light kiss to toothless on his nose and toothless stares in a bit of sudden shock, trying to make of what that was he just did. Toothless stare only making hiccup smile more.

"It is called a kiss toothless"

Toothless forms the words in his head '_kiss' _was that was he was doing to hiccup all this time? _Kissing _him?

"You do that to people you like, toothless. Well kissing can be as a greeting and for family but meant more for someone you love" Hiccup pats toothless more smiling at his attempts to understand his words. Toothless sits up and licks hiccups face again and again until he is holding hiccup down again, licking him and making him laugh like before. It gets a little different because this time toothless nips a little at hiccup avoiding hurting him with too much teeth.

"T-T-toothless..." Hiccup laughs again from all the kisses toothless was giving him and slightly biting him, making his laugh all the more one of the things toothless loves about him including his smile the most. '_Love' _another word that toothless takes to mind also bits of what hiccup was explaining about kissing and love for someone. Maybe toothless was kissing hiccup so much for the same reason? Toothless still has a lot to learn about humans- about _his_ human. He countered enough of emotions and reactions from hiccup but did he know enough about what he likes? Ticklish was already established and shy about his body in way, he understood too but what else did he liked. What other things did hiccup like and what made him feel good? Toothless ponders his inner thoughts forgetting that hiccup is underneath him for the moment before feeling him squirm then suddenly jumps off of him. Toothless just notices now that hiccup is red again and he is unsure why until noticing that Hiccups hands are covering over his lower area between the legs...

**TBC**

* * *

Guess I should end it just about there, don't you think? Don't want this one chapter going on so long so braking the rest for

another chapter.

Please review, my pretties!

KILLMARA~


	2. PLANNING

Sorry for this chapter being so late, everyone, I honestly hit a road block and my job being the pain it always is. It became a while before I got some time but anyways you all know the same disclaimer as I said before I own nothing of HTTYD, if only I did my life would be fantastic.

Please, once again, enjoy this chapter and keep it clean. There will be possible points of possessive Toothless, Hiccup masturbation and Astrid hating. If you see something you don't like, such as still possible grammar problems (my word doc doesn't like to work properly at times) then keep it to yourself. Thank you and enjoy my darlings.

KILLMARA~

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: PLANNING**

The sound of rustling, the first thing being heard so loudly in the morning, was never a big surprise to wake up too. Or was it? Nope. Especially when your living with a dragon that has stolen your pants before and watching you sleep. That's nothing to get worked up about...right?

'_Toothless_' Hiccup's thought when he turns on his side from laying on his back, fighting the urge to open his eyes; if he should face what was making such a noise. He doesn't have much of a choice here and should see what his Dragon was doing so early. Hiccup slowly let's his eyes flutter open before rubbing them lightly and sitting up, glancing around the room for the noise that apparently stopped with no sign of Toothless around or on his bed.

'Toothless? Where did he go" Hiccup wonders where Toothless has gone before hearing the same sound as before but clearer and more like scratching, he looks for the sound as soon it starts again though he doesn't look for long before he gets a face full of Toothless. Toothless hangs upside down over Hiccup's bed, facing him so his face isn't more than a couple of inches apart than processes to watch Hiccup back up into the back board of his bed and gripping his shirt almost like Toothless scared the life out of him.

"Dear Thor! Toothless!" Hiccup let's out a sigh after releasing his grip on his own shirt, "You almost scared me to death. What are you doing up there?" Toothless tilts his head, then climbs down and licks Hiccup's face once, then twice soon enough he is holding Hiccup down again and tickling him in a way. Clearly not listening to the rambling coming from the boy's mouth -suddenly stops- watching Hiccup with a stare and lifts off sitting on the end of the bed just letting that awkward stare and silence fill the room.

Toothless?" As soon as the words escape Hiccup's lips, Toothless suddenly shoves his face into Hiccup's lap (your dirty minds know where) earning a sudden jump and yelp from Hiccup in surprise. Toothless does not pull away though, the recent time -it was no longer innocent licking of affections- from the night before somehow seemed to arouse Hiccup that wasn't pushed aside and simply just marked as Hiccup's teen years and hormones. No. Toothless discovered something new; something Hiccup liked and that made him feel good. He wanted to see it again and was just simply checking to see if it happened again. Hiccup struggles against Toothless -knowing very well he could not throw off a dragon with his stature- and tries to get Toothless to stop before this makes a turn for the worst; remove his dragons face from his crotch before it starts to feel good; enough to make him feel good and it was wrong in many ways because the more Toothless nudged or moved his head lightly the worse it gets and the more he feels it. Curse these teen hormones, taking any shot at whatever grabs it first. Hiccup's fears start to kick in now; What was Toothless planning exactly? Sticking his face in such a place, was he aware of what he was causing by doing this and how far was he trying to go. Surely he doesn't know a lot about how humans hold each other so Hiccup gets a breath in relief but it doesn't solve his problem here. What would happen if the others saw this? What if his father saw? Stoic would be unhappy to see this, the first half-naked wrestling was bad but he wasn't angry about it. This was more than that, this is worse than imagined, not enough to make Stoic shame his own son about though it is as bad as it sounds. That is not the worse thing to come across one's mind...what if Gobber saw? He would not let Hiccup live this down and would try to explain how adults love each other again.

_'Not Gobber, out of all the people in Berk to see me like this, not Gobber. Thor help me'_ Hiccup still in an awkward position with Toothless but the sudden knock on the door draws Toothless from his lap and he let's out a sigh in relief, '_Oh thank Thor_'. As soon as Toothless turns his head, Hiccup removes himself from the bed to stand.

"Son? Are you awake?" Stoic knocks once more before opening the door to see Hiccup already standing, "Oh good your up already. Everything alright Hiccup? your face is almost beat red, you aren't getting sick are you" Stoic approaches Hiccup to check his head and Hiccup just shakes his head lightly.

"I'm not getting sick, dad. Just woke up to something, on some level, awkward...very awkward" Hiccup pauses in disbelief then continues to grab his clothes, changing and prepares for the day.

"Oh okay, just making sure. I was never good with telling, it was always your mom that took care when you where sick" Stoic breathes in relief of him not coming down with something, making Hiccup turn slightly looking at him.

"You don't have to worry, dad"

"Good because the one time your mom told me to care for you she gave me something to check your temperature and I, for the love of Thor, Did not know how to use it. Seems it is to go in the mouth..."

"I'm heading over to the academy now!" Hiccup takes his cue to leave not wanting to hear anymore or where his dad thought that thermometer went.

"I accidentally put it in your-" Stoic doesn't finish his sentence when he turns to see Hiccup picked up his pace from walking to dashing down the stairs to get outside and Toothless following after him. Heading to the door, Hiccup swings it open only to run into Gobber with a rather large wheel barrel behind him.

"Good morning Hiccup, heading out?"

"Good morning, yeah the academy is waiting it's another day" Hiccup wasting no time and walks around Gobber with Toothless just jumping over him. Stoic quickly moving down the stairs before Hiccup disappears to the academy and greets Gobber as normally does.

"Hiccup wait, I forgot to tell you the reason I knocked on your door. Astrid stopped by early this morning seems she wanted to talk to you about something important"

"Did she say what about" Hiccup turns wondering what was so important so early in the morning and Stoic shakes his head.

"She wouldn't tell me. It is important and you better go see what she couldn't even tell me about"

"Ah Stoic, don't you see the signs? It is private meaning these two are getting serious. It's a teen thing." Gobber let's out a laugh before patting Hiccup, "Want me to explain?"

'_Ugh_' Hiccup let's in the word without a second thought catching that hint of a sigh in his voice before turning away from Gobbers hand and leaving out the door, hopping on Toothless, taking off to the academy. The dragon academy is visible from the sky the closer they get and Hiccup let's out a long sigh that makes Toothless glance up at him a little in question.

"It's nothing bud, just wondering what Astrid could want from me" Hiccup let's out another sigh making it obvious that something else is bothering him too, Toothless only watches him more; seeing his uneasiness, flying over the Academy instead of inside only making Hiccup look back.

"Bud, we past the academy" Hiccup watches before landing on a cliff off to the side away from the others inside the academy and Toothless sits looking at hiccup.

"Toothless, what's wrong. Don't you want to see the others? They are waiting for us"

Toothless gets up nudging his head on Hiccup, looking up at him and Hiccup looks back at him.

"Are you feeling alright Toothless-Woah" Hiccup, lifted up by Toothless using his head also his paws for leverage, holding Hiccup in a hug. His face turns pink and a little confused of what has gotten into Toothless. Hiccup cannot help but smile and hug Toothless back from the point they met he is glad Toothless has become so affectionate towards him. After Toothless puts him down Hiccup scratches underneath his head.

"Let's get to the academy, alright" Hiccup jumps on Toothless back and they fly inside the academy into what looks like chaos of everyone doing as they please. Hiccup rolls his eyes; searching for Astrid and what she wanted to talk to him about still on his mind, finding her off to the side with Stormfly. Hiccup leaves the side of Toothless, approaching Astrid and he watches them together in acknowledgment when they smile at each other; the way they look at each other as they talk. It raises questions and more feelings from the way Toothless starts to growl at this sight.

He doesn't like it; He doesn't like this, them together smiling like that.

'_Me_' The only thought to escape the running motions through Toothless, he only growls more the way Astrid punches Hiccup's shoulder from an unknown comment made. Toothless starts to make his way over to them, approaching without being quiet like when they are at home and passes around Astrid behind Hiccup.

"Oh hey Toothless" Astrid gives a light smile from the greeting only getting a snuff back from Toothless and a stare.

Hiccup directs his head back to Toothless behind him, "Toothless, it is just Astrid. You know her"

Toothless snuffs at her again before removing himself from behind Hiccup, sitting in the shade closer to the wall of the academy. Hiccup shakes his head a little worried about Toothless while Astrid shrugs it off looking back at him.

"He is moody. Did you feed him something bad?"

"He's been like this for a while, I am a little worried more for myself" The incidents between the two before starting flooding Hiccup's mind again, making him worry a bit more each time.

"Worried for yourself?" Astrid crosses her arms in suspicion,

"That's not important...your the only he did that too but earlier it was like he didn't want to come here, I'm worried he might become distant but not from me from everyone else" Hiccup's gaze doesn't once leave to look at Astrid, it remains on Toothless.

"Don't worry about it, Hiccup"

Hiccup sighs, "I hope this will just blow over instead of becoming problem"

Astrid takes a moment watch on Hiccup before turning towards Stormfly and climbing on, disappearing out of the academy. Hiccup walks over to Toothless, patting him lightly with eyes of worry still and the others approach them.

Tuffnut exclaims a bit loudly at Hiccup, "Hey, why did Astrid get to leave. When I'm sick I don't get to leave"

"Astrid has something to do with her family today" In Hiccup's voice there's a slight hint of relief, it was only family matter -the reason she wanted to talk to him- he is glad for some odd reason.

'_What was I expecting?_' Hiccup worries a little more but forcefully removes the thought, "It is important and you are not sick"

"What if I was, I am coughing, see" Tuffnut let's out a rather unbelievable cough, "See, I am sick" He does it a few more times while turned slightly towards Ruffnut and Hiccup rolls his eyes again.

Ruffnut grunts, "Ew, don't put your germs on me" She closes her hand in a fist and punches his stomach, watching him dub over and real coughing.

"Okay, now I'm in pain"

Snotlout moves from beside Tuffnut and stops his current laughing only to breathe and question Hiccup, "What are we even doing today"

"Well we can't really do anymore without Astrid here, so" Hiccup starts to walk from the shade over to the entrance and Toothless watches him staying in place, "We are going to work on our dragon calls and hand signals, since most of you keep giving the wrong hands gestures and sound like a flock of dying chickens"

Tuffnut snorts, "It was Ruffnut" From his side, Ruffnut punches his stomach once again.

"Well I don't need to since mine and Hookfang is already perfect. Right Hookfang" Snotlout looks up, giving a closed fist hand gesture as if to celebrate but Hookfang takes the gesture wrong and smacks his head into Snotlout, crushing him into the ground. They only hear the whimpered sounds of 'ouch' and the twins laugh in amusement.

"We are working on them. Toothless!" Hiccup calls out turning to him, using his hand gestures as if to call him over and no time wasted Toothless tackles Hiccup, nudging him with licks to his face like he is playing.

Hiccup laughs but quietly talks to him, "We have to take this serious, bud" Toothless nods, rubbing his head on him before helping him up. Hiccup watches the others already working with their dragon, as the day progresses they continue the trainings until the night comes and they leave the academy for home.

Hiccup sits on his bed going over the book of dragons, Toothless lays in his bed watching him; pretending to sleep but curiosity kicks in, eyeing him and what Hiccup was so interested in reading what he knows already. If it makes him happy than he can not complain. Hiccup sets down the book and lays back with a smile, a "good night" to Toothless slipping off into slumber.

Toothless wakes to half of the night gone already to -rather clear, I may add- noises, it sounds like whimpering mixed in quiet moans and Toothless does not know what those odd sounds are instead he searches for the noise. The noises where new to Toothless, unsure of what was causing it but where it coming from was a bit surprising; the muffled sounds where coming from the bed and if Toothless remembers the only one on there is Hiccup, it only intrigued him more to lift up and look. As Toothless thought, it was definitely Hiccup and from what he could see from his down view was Hiccup -with the blankets pushes down towards the end of the bed- working with his hands in a certain lower part of his body.

Hiccup forces his legs and knees up, hands not leaving his lower region and working it furiously. The quieter Hiccup tired, the more aroused it made him, his hands moving at a faster pace and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He strokes himself using both hands quickly picking up his pace and no longer being gentle on himself because these dirty but perfectly normal acts of curiosity and growing hormones are natural and unknown to Hiccup. He has yet to feel his first orgasm since he's been occupied with dragons and everything going on in Berk, he's never given himself real-time to explore -to be blunt- himself. His arousal is still new to him.

Hiccup's voice starts to slip a little louder almost losing himself to his rising sensation going up his body, it inches closer before Hiccup stops quickly from seeing Toothless and his head over the end of the bed with those eyes just watching him, intrigued. Hiccup backs into the head-board, closing his legs and staring embarrassed at toothless who still does not take his eyes from him.

"T-T-Toothless, hey bud. W-What are you doing awake" Hiccup asked as if he will get an answer from Toothless. He got caught this time. Unlike earlier when he bluntly just shoved his face into his crotch even Toothless wasn't sure what goes on with the human body but enough to know that humans react the same in heat. Toothless heard him and sat there for sometime watching him touch himself,embarrassed enough but it was better than his dad or anyone else catching him. Hiccup is alert when Toothless comes around to the side of the bed and sits there staring at him more, it was already awkward; he got caught by Toothless but it was more strange with Toothless just staring at him as if to say 'keep going'. Hiccup doesn't know how to respond. Should he keep going or pretend to sleep? The only problem is Toothless would know he isn't sleeping.

Toothless peers over to Hiccup nudging his head on him lightly, unsure of his intentions but he knows Hiccup felt good when he touched himself and it was like a relief to him but also because Toothless now knew that touching below made him feel good. Toothless set a goal from watching Hiccup from observing him, he set a goal to find out what Hiccup likes; like what he was seeing just a moment ago what makes him feel good that was part of Toothless planning, part of his goal.

Toothless turns his focus on Hiccup's closed legs.

Hiccup feels uneasy with Toothless looking at his closed legs and just pulls them closer to his chest, a little nervous from not knowing what Toothless was thinking or planning to do. Hiccup reaches for his blanket pulling it forward towards him then -covering up quickly- sigh in a bit of relief when Toothless does not make any sudden movements but it takes Hiccup a few minutes before he notices Toothless disappeared from his bed side and his eyes quickly searches for him. Hiccup looks up to where Toothless was oddly hanging from just this morning, no sign of Toothless there just odd scratches and he suddenly feels someone -actually something- under his blanket lifting it and trying to get access between his legs.

"T-Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup exclaims rather loudly as it's too late for his fears to kick in now, Toothless set his sights on something and he was going for it. Toothless easily over powers him by forcefully pushing his lower body down on the bed soon getting help from his paws to keep him in place and forces his legs apart. Hiccup tries to stop him again but his attempts remain useless still and he gasps when something cold slips around his -starting to rise again- arousal, his erection soon betraying him.

He shakes a little at this new sensation he was feeling and it was definitely different from his own hands earlier; this felt ten times better than earlier, the feeling of a tongue all over his erection it felt to him cold and fantastic. At the back of Hiccup's mind is screaming for this to stop that it isn't right but his body disagrees and he starts to push towards to feel more while gripping his blanket.

Hiccup muffles himself a little with a free hand trying not to be as loud as he already is and bucks more into Toothless, who doesn't stop for anything and working away with Hiccup's lower region. Toothless eventually starts to travel down a little finding new areas that earned more moans from Hiccup, the louder his moan was the more he was sensitive there and loved it. Good points for Toothless to know. Toothless travels back up to where he started and continues to lick, being careful with his teeth while nipping a bit at Hiccup.

Soon Hiccup is bucking more and a bit rapid but not too fast, riding out that pent up orgasm, he pushes towards Toothless before letting out a muffled scream through his hand. Hiccup's body shakes a little bit more this time. Toothless still licks up what he spills out then raises his head -letting the blanket slip off a little- and watches Hiccup catch his breath then drifting to sleep.

Toothless gives a light smile, pulling the blanket back into Hiccup then goes to his own bed to sleep.

The morning comes quickly and Hiccup is sitting up in his bed with his face in his hands, the event of last night flooded back quickly; a wave of guilt he is feeling from such a inappropriate act, not because he was turned on by it so much more but because it was with a dragon. HIS dragon. It made it so much worse and it's going to be difficult for him to play it off without becoming embarrassed and guilty every time he remembers it. Hiccup shakes it off, grabbing his pants and while getting them on, looks towards Toothless as he gets up who is looking back at him. Hiccup turns away a little embarrassed with a sigh but shakes it off and pats Toothless.

This was awkward to a whole new level for them. Like your first time with someone except that someone is a dragon and knew -fully well for a dragon- what he was doing. Oh Thor. What is a boy to do now? Right now he couldn't look at Toothless properly but he didn't want Toothless to think he did something wrong. That was debatable. Hiccup turns towards his door, opening and walking into a over-size crate which was clearly blocking any access to his door. Hiccup slips around it while Toothless jumps over it and down the stairs is chatter about who knows what.

"Do I even want to know" Hiccup glances -finally at the bottom of the stairs- at Stoic and Gobber standing at tough looking armor being held up by a rusty stand as sad as it looks, the rusty stand looking tougher than the armor itself. They discuss what it could even be possibly used for before they notice Hiccup and Toothless.

"Oh, Good morning son"

"Morning, what's with the armor?"

"It's legendary armor, the masters at fighting skills before us Vikings. The brave knights supposedly pass this armor down and got a trade on it from trader Johann." Gobber says with a proud statement which is probably not even half of it true.

"It's legendary?"

"It should be" Gobber scratches his head with his one hand and Hiccup wonders how Gobber has made it this far.

"What about the crate blocking my door?" Hiccup turns to throw Toothless his favorite morning food and walking over to the table for his own. Stoic is admiring the armor still but answers,

"The space has a limit here. Ran out of room in the storage" Stoic turns and points towards the storage barely even closed and stuff falling out. Hiccup sits down, ready to eat his food and Gobber drops a box in front of him and the annoyed sigh is let out.

"Since you're not in a hurry today, why don't we discuss your living arrangements and this glory armor in your room" Gobber says before seeing him no longer sitting there and leaving out the door.

"I'm going to pass" Hiccup sits outside on the steps to adjust his foot, trying to pull tighter with a small tool but unable to get it how he wants and Toothless moves his hand, using his teeth to tighten it easily. Hiccup forces a glance at Toothless and a smile.

Toothless can't deny what he feels now, he learned from watching him about feelings. Most of that came with knowledge of what Hiccup liked already; being with his friends, laughing with them and being around them. He always read the book of dragons, his fascination with it that he loved; be able to teach what he knows about it to his friends and making everyone's life easier and better. He likes to help people and takes less time worrying about himself. To be noticed; He spent time trying to become one of the vikings and to fit in with the others but being different was something Berk needed. He loved Astrid. That's for sure, his crush still stays strong for her and her the same to him but the sound of that makes Toothless unhappy.

'_Desperate_' Toothless doesn't break his eye contact with Hiccup and still watching his smile when his thoughts continue, '_clumsy, cowardice, ticklish, easily embarrassed, weak, quiet, strong hearted, determined, friendly, smart, affectionate, adorable, lovable_' These words aren't strangers to Toothless because he is a dragon and it doesn't mean he is clueless like other dragons. He was smart and listened to Hiccups actions and words over the time he knew Hiccup and these where the things he loved.

So what was this planning for? He knew what he wanted about Hiccup already, this was a matter of more than just a dragon and his rider or being buds. This was something else.

It wasn't right being attracted to a human but it was beyond that point. Toothless was already hit with love, it is too late to go back. Hiccup never treated him like a pet or his way to get around places and to help, he gave Toothless love and it already consumed him. The realization is now in place.

This planning was for Hiccup's love and to push it to the limit. Toothless knows his attraction to Hiccup is love but for the moment the question is if Hiccup could love him back in the same way he does to him or to Astrid. It is clear that Astrid has more to offer Hiccup since she is a female and human; she could bare him a child, a family and more love than anyone else could when they grow older together. That isn't enough to stop Toothless though. Astrid has the upper hand but Toothless could never imagine being without Hiccup after what they went through to get where they are.

Hiccup never goes anywhere without him or make decisions without his growl of approval or not, he is around him more than his friends or Astrid and worries in a second if something is wrong with Toothless over anything else. He saved his life from certain death and that easily over-writes what upper hand Astrid may have.

If this meant battle against Astrid for Hiccup then so be it. Toothless isn't going to back off for the sake of what's best for Hiccup. He wants Hiccup for himself.

Finally braking the silent stare, Toothless pushes his head on Hiccup's and sits with him. Hiccup leans on Toothless, mumbling stuff about how he knows when he goes to the room later that armor will be cutting off half of his room before they notice Astrid land with Stormfly and approach them.

"Hey, you two. Planning on going for a fly today?" Astrid looks pretty as usual as she greets them and Hiccup smiles with a greeting back. Toothless watches her without a smile. Watches how close she gets to him and he starts to glare, slipping between them pushing Astrid back. They both look at Toothless but his focus is on Astrid, keeping his head low but watching her almost intense.

"Toothless, are you okay?" Hiccup looks worried a little but pats Toothless and shrugs it off when he moves from between them.

"Is Toothless still feeling odd?" Astrid noticed Toothless sudden caution around her and when she gets too close to Hiccup.

Hiccup wonders himself but nods, "He's still acting a bit funny but it's just Toothless"

It earns a smile from Astrid and a light punch to his arm. Hiccup goes to comment again but he gets pulled by his shirt from the back and flipped on Toothless. His metal foot already connecting to the tail of Toothless and they take off in a sudden. Astrid calls out to them but it does no good and she crosses her arms with a slight glare. Hiccup pulls back on Toothless, landing on a nearby hill and he jumps off to face him. Hiccup looks confused and angry at this sudden attitude towards Astrid but Toothless already set his sights on what he will fight for.

"Toothless, what's has gotten into you. Why have you become so hostile around Astrid, you know her. She hasn't changed." Hiccup watches Toothless turn away with a sound of a grunt towards him and a low growl at the sound of her name. Hiccup tires to reason with Toothless but just gets another grunt.

"Toothless, enough of this attitude. You where friendly before, why the sudden change?" Hiccup says as Toothless turns his head, not listening and turns around, his back to Hiccup, "Hey! Don't you turn your back to me when I'm talking to you, mister" Toothless gets up and flies back down to the house, leaving Hiccup on the hill.

Hiccup finally reaches the house looking unhappy and Toothless runs upstairs, "Toothless!" Hiccup gives an angry sigh and Stoic looks from sitting at the table.

"Everything alright, Hiccup? Is there a problem?"

"Yes and it's called Toothless. I don't understand what's gotten into him, lately he doesn't want to go near the academy and is cautious around Astrid. It's bothering me that I do not know what's wrong."

"It is probably a phase, Hiccup. It's not a big deal if a dragon gets too attached to its rider, it will pass over and like nothing happened." Stoic gets up from the chair and goes over to pat Hiccup.

"Yeah, I hope your right. Good night, dad" Hiccup travels up to his room, wanting to go to bed and to deal with Toothless the next day.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Hiccup pulls on his clothes and turns to see that useless armor standing in the corner of the room. Hiccup rolls his eyes before thinking, '_of course they just put it in here_' and makes his way outside to Toothless -who is already waiting- and they take off to the academy. They arrive and waste no time, getting to the point of what they are working on today. Throughout the day Toothless stays close to Hiccup as much as possible. Following where ever he goes and growls lightly the closer others got to him, Astrid was no exception and Toothless shoved her out-of-the-way or got Hiccup's attention away when she got close. Toothless pulls Hiccup away every chance he got and the end of the day, Toothless pulls Hiccup on his back and takes off first with Hiccup instead of being the last to leave like usual. Astrid watches and crosses her arms once again.

Close to-night fall, Astrid stops by the house and knocks on the door with Hiccup answering it. She looks only seeing Stoic at the table and no sight of Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup, can I speak to you. About you-know-who"

"Sure" Hiccup shuts the door behind him and listens to Astrid; she speaks looking concerned but also a hint of anger in her tone.

"I'm concerned about Toothless but you mostly. There has to be something wrong. He's become distant and is clearly holding hate against me, not to mention you are aware of his sudden protection over you. Right?"

"I know he has become a little hot-headed but it will pass. I hope. My dad says it's just a case of him being too attached and it will blow over but it will need a few days." Hiccup says though not very positive his dad is right or that is the cause of his behavior.

"I hope so because I'm worried."

Toothless peers from the side window at them with a low growl but moves away back upstairs when Astrid leaves and Hiccup walks back inside. Hiccup makes his way upstairs and into his room, looking towards Toothless. Toothless sits by Hiccup's bed and let's out a yawn when Hiccup walks over.

"Toothless, I'm worried about you but first this dragon attitude needs to stop." Hiccup rubs under Toothless jaw and watches him enjoy the scratches for the moment. Toothless stops after that time passes and looks to Hiccup again.

"Let me help you, bud. Whatever is troubling you" Hiccup smiles and Toothless knows he means good but this isn't an exactly a problem for him to help with. Toothless is going to fight for this, pushing aside everything else and he doesn't plan to fail.

Toothless licks Hiccup's lips this time. Not just a quick over the mouth but a full on slow lick. Since Toothless cannot kiss like a normal person, he uses licking Hiccup's lips as if he was full on lip lock with the boy. Aside from those playful licks on the side of the face, those where just friendly licks of affection. This could be seen as kissing the boy.

Hiccup stares dumbfounded of what Toothless just did. Toothless lays down in his bed when realization soon smacks Hiccup in the face that his dragon kissed him, it wasn't like if a person kissed him but a lick to the lips is close enough. Hiccup gives up on trying to understand how to react to anything anymore from the awkward watching, the pants stealing and the recent pleasure experience. Hiccup gives up and drops face first on his bed. This wasn't natural. None of this was but no one was judging, maybe Thor but this is out of Hiccup's control and not sure why this is happening.

Hiccup keeps a mental note: To see how far Toothless will take this.

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading my darlings,

I chose not to go through how Toothless learned Hiccup's traits, would have made it so much longer and a pain for me so kept it as it is. Give me your thoughts and love but keep it clean. Please review!

KILLMARA~


End file.
